Refrigerators have storage chambers for storing food stuffs and the storage chambers are selectively closed by doors. In general, such a storage chamber may be classified into a freezer chamber and a refrigerator chamber, and refrigerators may be classified into several types based on freezer/refrigerator chamber arrangement, door appearance or door closing structure.
Typically, predetermined space for preserving food stuffs is defined by a door. For example, a predetermined space, that is, a door basket is provided in the door to preserve food stuffs contained in relatively tall containers, for example, bottles. A user opens the door to put or take the food stuffs into or out of the door basket provided in the door. That is, the door basket is accessible from an inner side of the door. Another type of food storage space provided in the door is a storage chamber commonly called as a home bar. Such the storage chamber, namely, a home bar is provided in the door and it is accessible from an outer side of the door via an auxiliary door additionally provided in the door. That is, without opening the door, the user opens the auxiliary door to put or take in or out food stuffs provided in the door storage chamber. As mentioned above, the structure of the refrigerator has been diversified and demands for improving user convenience of the refrigerator have been increasing accordingly.